An Immortal who Left A Human Wounded
by snsw25kr14
Summary: Just a short one shot that tells how Bella feels when Edward left her! Song fic to My Immortal by Evanescence! Told in Bella pov! Please give it a chance and READ and Review!


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight! Please don't sue!

Summary: Just a short one shot about how Bella feels when Edward leaves her. Song fic to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I do not own these song lyrics by the way!

Rating: K+

Reviews: Oh please do review just don't FLAME!!!!!

AN- Also I didn't put any repeated chorus in here! FYI!!!!

Here is the one shot…………………………

I sat sitting in my room listening to the radio and not really paying attention to what was on.

"………..and coming up will be My Immortal by request from Jenny. This is your number one hit music station. Y103.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

I sat there listening to the song tears stinging my eyes. This song seemed to fit exactly as I felt. I am too scared to do anything, I'm nothing special. I know that's why Edward left me, why he didn't _love_ me. I sat on my bed looking at the rocking chair where Edward used to sit before sleeping with me in my bed and all I wanted to do was throw it out the window. His smell was everywhere: my bed, my clothes, pretty much the whole house. I focused my attention back to the song.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time can't erase.**

I know felt the tears slowly beginning to descend down my cheeks. I knew those lyrics stuck even closer to my heart because they where so true. The wounds which basically where just my heart felt shredded every day by the pain. The memories where a whole different story. The way Edward showed me the meadow, and saved me from the creepy guys in the alley, to how he just loved me until that all came crashing down around me.

**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

I sat the tears coming faster and harder. Edward wiped away all my fears when I was scared or angry at myself or anyone else. He would chase away all of my fears especially ones like Victoria and Rosalie. He also held my hand through everything and anything. I know Edward would have me forever and I would never not love him.

**You used to captivate me **

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

My eyes were blurry from the tears know pouring from my cheeks and I knew once again all these lines hit home. Edward's beauty was gone along with the light that used to shine in his eyes. His face like a terrifying image out of a horror movie was crystal clear every time I would tempt sleep and make my nights miserable. I had no voice to calm me down when I would have a nightmare and I knew I was most likely slowly losing my sanity. That in its self was slowly starting to scare me.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There is just to much that time can't erase**

I thought over these lyrics again and I knew they were still true as the ones before.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But you're still with me **

**I've been alone all along**

I knew know as the tears fell to hard for me to breathe or see that these were true and deep down too. I know he's gone it just seems like if I pray, and wish with everything that I have he'll magically reappear and be sitting in my rocking chair again. I knew if I were to die tomorrow Edward would be with me till my last breathe blew through me and out. I realized I never had anyone, any of the Cullen's that is. I know it was all just my imagination play cruel tricks on me because; family and your love would never leave you, ever. And with that horrible realization I lied down and cried myself to sleep.

_**AN- What do you all think? Do you like it, love it, or hate it??? Please review and tell me and I'll be on cloud 9!!!! All I ask is for no FLAMES!!!!! All that needs done know is the purple button to be hit and I'm set!!!!**_

Much Love

snsw25kr14


End file.
